


Jack's Jumpchain Journal: Builds

by FavChanger



Series: Jack's Jumpchain Journal [1]
Category: Jumpchain
Genre: Gen, Jumpchain - Freeform, Not a Story, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavChanger/pseuds/FavChanger
Summary: The list of builds for my Jumpchain, periodically edited as the story progresses.Be wary of spoilers.I don't own anything.
Series: Jack's Jumpchain Journal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806550
Kudos: 1





	Jack's Jumpchain Journal: Builds

# SPOILERS: POCKET MONSTER DIMENSION - CHAPTER 17

[Jump Document](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B1qb0_OLhDrDOFJINXpBcDBXS2s)

## Jack:

Beginning CP: 1000

Origin:

  * Drop-In – 0
  * Location: Sinnoh – 0 (Rolled)
  * Age: 17 – 0 (Rolled)
  * Gender: Male – 0 (No Change)
  * Total - 0



Perks:

  * Physical Fitness – 100
  * Survival Training – 100
  * Savant – 300 (Discount)
  * Champ In The Making – 300
  * Total - 800



Items:

  * Bag of Holding – 0
  * Pokégear – 0
  * Pokédex – 0
  * Pokéballs x5 – 0
  * Potions x3 – 0
  * Red Hat – 0
  * Bicycle – 50
  * ¥50k – 50
  * Medical Kit – 50
  * Total - 150



Other:

  * Starter: Ralts – 50 (20% Encounter in Route 209 on Platinum.)
  * Total - 50



CP Check: 1000-0-800-150-50=0


End file.
